


Obscene Blake's 7 Poem

by Ichiro



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiro/pseuds/Ichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not look if you do not appreciate the naughty language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Blake's 7 Poem

  
COCK-A-LEEKY

Tarrant is cocksure and  Avon’s a ranter,  
And they sit down to some merry old banter.  
But though it’s hotter than you might expect  
At heart it’s based on mutual respect.  
Let’s listen in.

_ Tarrant: _ You shitbag, Avon, fucking make me sick.  
Sit around for lightyears doing dick.  
We should be whipping Federation arse,  
We’re not a bunch of rebels, we’re a farce.  
I think your cock’s the reason we’re washed up.  
In my opinion you can’t get it up.

_ Avon: _ Tarrant, you are a noisome little turd.  
I know you want to look hard for the birds.  
Fuck me!  Because your testicles are full  
You want to charge in like some bloody bull.  
Stop fiddling with your belt-buckle.

_ Tarrant: _ Fuck you Avon, who made you the leader?  
At heart you’re just a mouthy little bleeder.  
You think your talk is orders?  It’s just guff.  
It makes me puke to hear such rubbish stuff.  
Your gassy hot air’s just so many farts.

_ Avon:  _ I’ll fucking tear your fucking guts apart.

_ Tarrant: _ You and whose army?

_ Avon: _                                             Just me and you, Tarrant.  
When I get through you’ll piss your blue suede pants.

_ Now stop it.  You’re a pair of little boys. _  
_ The Federation won’t be stopped by noise. _  
_ I know our future’s looking rather grim _  
_ But this bickering alone will do us in. _  
_ Kiss and make up. _

                                   Reader – who said that?  
Someone stepped in and stopped their friendly chat.  
Who was it?  But this is the real test -  
Avon and Tarrant – compare them both.  Two men.  Which is the best?  



End file.
